The Big Bad Wolf
by Mintoni.LaLaLand
Summary: THis is a story of Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf


The Not so Big Bad Wolf

"Ok, coming grandma" Lil' red riding hood said as she finished the call. She took the basket of goodies off the table and got on her bike. "Finally, I get to make a delivery over the mountains" she said while starting to pedal. She had to make it to the Mountain Lift station so she could just ride up the mountain. On, the way there she past a river were there was an old man fishing. To be friendly she stopped and said "Hi! Have you had any luck yet?" The old man stopped and turned then said "Hello, no I haven't" So, red said "O, ok I'm sure you're going to catch something eventually!" then left on her bike.

From, behind the bushes there was a wolf guy. He smelled something sweet. He smelled the goodies that red had. He hadn't eaten in a while so he followed to smell only to find that it was moving away from him. So, he started to run to it. By, the time he had caught up to it he found that it was still moving and into the Mountain Lift station. "Were is it now?" he asked himself still sniffing. Then he caught sight of the basked that red was carrying.

So, in attempt's to try and get the basket he went on the same lift as red. She had left her basket in the luggage part of the lift. When the wolf guy figured that out he sneaked into the luggage room and searched for the basket. He found it but when he picked it up it set off an alarm. Light's started to flash red, he was blinded from one of the lights he actually fell out of the backdoor which was used to unload the luggage once the lift had landed on the ground. But, at that particular moment it opened out to the sky and he fell out of it into a tree.

CRASH! Into one of the tree branches he went dropping the goodie basket. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. He got up still being dizzy from the trip down. "Wait! Where's the basket!?" He said shocked. "O, crap! O, crap! Were is it? I have to find it!" He said panicking. He started to look for it and when he was going to look in one of the bushed it turned out to be near a Clift and he fell off of it into a lake. He swam back to surface and saw a squirrel with the basket right in front of him. His eyes then widened and started to stare at the it. "Hey, there little guy it's possible that we can share that right?" he asked still in the water.

The squirrel then turned and looked at him. It then got frightened and jolted into one of the trees near it. The wolf then got out of the water. "Stupid squirrel" he said with a pebble in his hand. Then he thought he could get the squirrel out of the tree if he hit it with the pebble. But, then concluded that he couldn't hit the squirrel since it was to little and moved to fast. So, with out looking he made the pebble fly. He then heard a screeching noise followed by something hitting the ground.

He turned around to find that the squirrel had left and had dropped the basket. When he got a hold of it he looked inside. He found out that he had gotten the wrong basket and the one he had gotten had laundry in it. "No! how could I have gotten them mixed up?!" he said while tossing it away. Later, he headed back home and found the girl with the right basket again.

So, while she was walking he hid behind a tree and when she past him he would just jump out and jack the basket. But, when she came close to the tree she took her hood off. The wolf started to gaze at her with wide eyes. "Whoa" he said still staring at her. "Who ever you are come out from hiding I know your there" red then said. The wolf then came out and said "oh, hi I'm sorry if I frightened you" he said "I just smelled something good and decided to come looking for it" he added. "But it seems I found a pretty girl in a red hood instead"

Red started to blush. "Well, this pretty girl has a basket of sweets and would give someone who is nice one of them" she said and took one of the cupcakes out. "Here, if your hungry you can have this" giving it to the wolf. "Really, I can have this? Thank you!" the wolf said in joy. "So, were are you going now?" he asked. "I'm delivering this basket of sweets to my grandma" she answered. "Oh, then could I join you?" the wolf asked. "Sure, if you want" red said. For the rest of the way they walked together.

When, they were near red's grandma's house they walked past a lumber jack named Jack. Red to be friendly she said "Hi Jack!" and Jack turned to say hi back. But, when he turned he saw the wolf that was standing right next to her. "Get away from her!" Jack said while running towards the wolf. "Leave on the count of 3 or I will cut you in half" he said with the ax in his hand. "No! Stop!" Red said to Jack. "One..." Jack counted. "He's a good wolf don't hurt him!" Red continued. "Two..." Jack said "Three! That it wolf! Since you won't leave Red alone I'm going to have to dispose of you myself!" he said.

While he was about to swing his ax Red jumped in front of the wolf and said "Don't hurt him he's my friend!" with tears in her eyes. "Red..." the wolf said in a very touched way. Jack then saw how she wasn't lying and put his ax down. "Ok, I won't hurt him. But were do you think your going red?" Jack asked. "To deliver the basked to sweet's to her grandma" the wolf replied. "O, ok you two be safe now ok?" Jack said while going back to work.

"Are, you ok Red?" the wolf asked. "Ya" she replied. "Lets finish that delivery ok?" the wolf asked. "I guess we should, shouldn't we?" Red said while laughing. "Hey, do you have a name or do you just go by 'that wolf'?" she asked. "Oh, my full name is Kenizukitaru but you can call me Ken or Kenny" the wolf said. "Kenizukitaru?" Red repeated while cracking up. "Ya, ok then Kenny let's finish that delivery now!" she said while grabbing his hand. "Oh" Kenny said while turning red. "Ya, lets!" he said.


End file.
